(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting diode module, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode module that is capable of improving heat releasing efficiency and durability, a backlight assembly having the light emitting diode module, and a display device having the backlight assembly.
(b) Discussion of the Related Art
There are various types of display devices. As semiconductor technology has been developed, a small-sized and light-weight liquid crystal display device with improved performance has been provided as a display device.
Liquid crystal display devices have a smaller size, lighter weight, and lower power consumption, when compared with cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices. The liquid crystal display device has been used in connection with almost all information processing apparatuses, for example, small-sized apparatuses, such as mobile phones and portable digital assistants (PDAs), and medium-sized or large-sized apparatuses, such as monitors and TV sets.
Since a non-emission type of display panel has been used in the liquid crystal display device, a backlight assembly is supplies light to the display panel.
A tube-shaped cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or an external electrode fluorescent lamp (EEFL) has been used as a light source of the backlight assembly. A light emitting diode (LED) having high brightness also has been used as a light source of the backlight assembly. The light emitting diode may be used as a single device, and alternatively, a module including a plurality of light emitting diodes may be used. The light emitting diode used as a light source releases a large amount of heat. The heat may cause defects in the light emitting diode or shorten the life thereof. As a result, the heat may affect a display device having the light emitting diodes.